Vampire Break, la préquelle
by Acrystar
Summary: Slash / Spike est ramené à la vie, après son sacrifice dans la dernière saison de Buffy. Blessé il s'enfuit mais un évènement l'amène à côtoyer d'un peu de trop près les forces de l'ordre et s'en résulte une incarcération dans le pénitencier de Fox River.


Disclaimer: Pas de fric avec etc  
Disclaimer 2: Spike et Angel ne m'appartiennent pas, juste Logan.  
Note de l'auteur: Spike il sort tout droit de la dernière saison de Buffy, juste après son sacrifice, il va se retrouver emprisonné à Fox River et rejoindra le staff de la série Prison Break.  
_Hebichu_.

* * *

**Vampire Break**

**Préquelle

* * *

**

* * *

« Ha ! »

Le blond décoloré attrapa sa tête à deux mains. Il n'était pas sensé être mort ? Il s'était sacrifié, pour Buffy, pour son amour qui n'aurait certainement jamais de retour. De toute façon, il avait toujours fait mauvais choix en amour... quoi qu'il en soit, il avait pris sa décision, mourir pour elle... Mais voilà, il était revenu d'entre les morts qui plus est, avec son âme. Génial ! Vraiment ! Le vampire décela une présence à sa droite, qui pouvait bien l'avoir ramené à la vie ? Son regard tomba sur une forme humaine qu'il reconnu d'entre milles. Après tout, c'était en quelque sorte son grand-père... Un rictus fut envoyé à l'intention d'Angelus, avant que Spike ne se lève en observant son hôte avec toute l'hostilité qu'il pouvait nourrir à son égard.

« Je sais pas quoi te dire, j'ai reçu un certain médaillon par colis, dès que je l'ai touché, il a émit un drôle de rayonnement. C'est Cordélia, qui dans une vision, a découvert que ton âme été scellé dedans. On a réussi à t'extraire grâce à un petit coup de pouce de Willow et Gilles. Mais bon, c'est pas pour ça que tu dois me remercier… »

Remercier Angel ? Plutôt crever ! Dire qu'il était à nouveau entier grâce au scooby gang. Diable, n'y avait-il aucun répit pour les vampires avec une âme ? Si il avait choisi la mort c'était bien pour quelque chose ! Ça devait être son enfer personnel pour avoir semé la décadence à travers l'Europe... Sans un regard pour Angelus, ni même pour Cordélia qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce en compagnie d'un jeune homme noir, il prit ses clics et ses claques vite fait, bien fait. Il haïssait Angel ! Ça avait toujours été une sorte de duel entre eux, un duel pour Drusilla, pour Buffy, pour toutes les femmes qu'il avait approché. Angelus n'avait jamais traité William, autrement que comme un demeuré… Soit, aujourd'hui il avait une âme, mais rien ne pourrait rembourser tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir pendant deux cents longues années.

Spike termina sa ballade nocturne de Los Angeles dans un bar glauque, en charmante compagnie. Avachi sur le bois du bar, les yeux perdus dans sa bière, Spike se demandait ce qu'il allait faire de sa "nouvelle vie". Et oui, revenir d'entre les morts c'était bien, avec une âme un peu moins. Il ressentirait bientôt la faim et il ne pourrait même pas l'étancher. Son regard fut capter par la rousse à sa droite une main blanche aux ongles peints en rouge faisait balancer devant son regard distant un sachet rempli de pilules. De la drogue ? Pour lui ? Ha ! Il en aurait bien rigolé ! Un vampire pouvait se droguer ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Jamais il n'avait fini ivre, ou… peut-être une fois, mais juste une fois, et après trois jours de beuverie non-stop... alors ses petites pilules… hein… Spike se redressa, sa compagne du moment venait de glisser une gélule rose entre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser passionnément. La gélule glissa au fond de sa gorge, Spike fronça les sourcils, putain qu'es-ce qu'il se sentait bien. La soirée se continua entre alcool et gestes de plus en plus déplacés pour être effectués dans un bar, c'est pourquoi il suivit la jeune femme jusque chez elle. Après, c'est le flou complet…

Un grognement, Spike ouvrit les yeux dans une chambre inconnue, incapable de se rappeler le restant de la nuit. Il avait suivi la rouquine jusque chez elle, avait avalé une autre de ses gélules et puis… Il avait comme une atroce gueule de bois, le vampire se redressa cherchant l'humaine du regard, il n'eut pas le temps de détailler la chambre ou plutôt le laboratoire clandestin en pagaille plus longtemps qu'un bruit déchira son audition surdéveloppée et par la même occasion, la porte d'entrée. Une ribambelle d'agents pénétrèrent dans la pièce lui donnant juste le temps de s'habiller. Stup ? FBI ? Ses idées n'étaient pas assez claires pour qu'il se sorte de cette merde. Debout et encore dans le coltard, il mit sagement les mains en l'air voyant les fusils se braquer sur lui. Dire qu'il aurait du courir et passer par la fenêtre puis se chercher un coin pépère dans les égouts pour passer la journée ! Es-ce qu'un vampire pouvait se droguer ? Et bien il détenait la réponse à cette question. Le blond, qui avait tout l'air d'un camé pour le supérieur de l'opération –sûrement à cause de son teint terne et blanc-, s'approcha, mettant en joue l'inconnu. Il avait dû prendre une sacrée dose, vu qu'il ne semblait rien capter à ce qui se déroulait. Il plaqua le vampire contre le lit et lui passa les menottes en un rien de temps. Après tout ce n'était pas cet homme qui l'intéressait, mais vu qu'il était là...  
Des insultes ô combien charmantes attirèrent son regard vers la rouquine que deux de ses hommes avaient été choppé dans les toilettes où elle avait essayé de faire disparaître les preuves. C'était bien elle, ils venaient de trouver la fameuse Valk, dealer, revendeuse… son CV était long, le blond devait être un de ses bras droit, en tout cas c'est ce que le lieutenant en déduisit.  
Spike regarda les humains, se disant qu'ils feraient bien de tirer parce que jamais, il se ferait emprisonner par des emmerdeurs comme ça ! Ayant retrouvé contenance, le vampire brisa ses menottes et sauta à la gorge d'un agent, enfin avant qu'il ne puisse réellement faire un mouvement vers l'humain sa puce l'arrêta lui filant un mal de crâne carabiné, sans compter que l'humain lui assena un violent coup de crosse… Connerie de puce ! Comment était-elle revenue là ? Hein ? Il se laissa faire, mécontent, lançant quelques sarcasmes qui lui valurent deux ou trois coups de crosses supplémentaires. Vraiment c'étaient pas des marrants ces gars ! Tout en cheminant avec eux Spike se concentra, le soleil venait tout juste de se lever, si le chemin jusqu'au poste n'était pas trop long, il aurait rien à craindre, mais ensuite… ça risquerait de se compliquer. Damned, c'était bien sa veine !

« Répond, qui tu es ! »  
« Le grand méchant loup ! » il rit. Jamais ces gars ne sauraient qui il était, jamais. Spike n'avait aucune réalité dans leur monde. Oh, et puis si il disait la vérité, ça pourrait être marrant. « Je m'appelle… Sir William… le sanguinaire, 143 ans et accessoirement petit-fils du côté maternelle, -ma mère étant aussi mon ex compagne-… je sais c'est compliqué, je l'avoue, mais essayez de suivre. Donc petit-fils d'Angelus le vampire qui se balade avec une âme, enfin il ne l'avait pas à mon époque. Un beau salop d'ailleurs ! Il habite à Los Angeles en ce moment ! »

Le gentil flic soupira, ils ne tireraient rien de ce gars, rien de rien. Son sourire supérieur, son air désinvolte. Il semblait qu'il se fichait éperdument de son devenir ! Son coéquipier balança une gauche à Spike qui encaissa sans broncher. Il aurait bien fait sa tête des mauvais jours, mais ça aurait servit à quoi ? Hein ? Il ne sortirait pas de là en un seul morceau ! Ou pire, une autre tarée pourrait se servir de lui comme cobaye à temps plein ! Autant faire profil bas. Par chance la salle d'interrogatoire était exigüe, aucune fenêtre, un néon tremblotant et une chaise mal calée, il lui en faudrait plus pour avoir de réel soucis. D'après les séries télé, qu'il avait maté avec Dawn, ils ne pourraient le garder plus de quarante huit heures sans preuve. Spike n'avait donc plus qu'à patienter,et regarder le spectacle avec un sourire ravis. Même si il n'avait rien à faire dans ce trafique de drogue, il devait justifier son identité et il n'en avait pas. Ou plus, vu qu'il était mort ! Y'avait plus qu'à espérer que ne pas avoir d'identité n'était pas illégal...

« On va pas y aller par quatre moyens, soit tu nous dis qui tu es, ce que tu faisais là-bas, soit tu passes directement au trou ! T'as le moyen de sauver tes fesses de la prison, pour complicité de trafic de substances illicites. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? Vu la quantité retrouvée, on peut te refiler jusqu'à 30 ans de taule ! Tu veux ressortir de prison avec une canne ? Alors dis-nous tout… »

Spike haussa les épaules, il venait de dire la vérité ! Mais ils n'étaient pas prêts à l'entendre. C'était tout ! Après dix minutes de silence, un homme lui attrapa le visage et glissa dans sa bouche un coton tige géant. Il allait faire quoi avec ça ?

« Tes empruntes ne sont pas répertoriées, on saura qui tu es avec ton ADN… Tu ne nous laisses pas le choix ! »

Quoi ? ADN ? Mais… Damed, Spike regarda le mec partir avec son échantillon, ça y été, il allait redevenir un animal de laboratoire.

Il se réveilla dans sa cellule provisoire, ce n'était pas qu'il était en manque, mais il avait envie d'une clope, de se dégourdir les jambes, et surtout, surtout… il avait faim. Une fin horrible qui lui tenaillait les entrailles. Ça faisait deux jours. Il pouvait tenir encore un peu, mais bon…

« On a rien trouvé sur lui, impossible de trouver une quelconque identité. J'ai demandé si un de nos hommes, ou des hommes des autres sections était en immersion, mais rien du tout. C'est un vrai mystère. »  
« Son ADN ? »  
« Aucune identification, mais... »  
« Mais ? »  
« Ben, il y a du avoir contamination quelconque avec autre chose. »  
« Hum ? »  
« Ou alors, il a une maladie qu'on ne connaît pas encore… »

L'inspecteur soupira regardant le résultat du test ADN, il n'y connaissait pas grand chose, mais les résultats n'avaient pas la même gueule que d'habitude, pour tout dire ils manquaient pleins de barres et y'en avaient qui n'étaient pas à leur places. C'était quoi ce cirque ? Il observa le dossier de Spike, alias William le sanglant, désespérément vide. Ils étaient à la fin de la garde à vue, ils allaient devoir le laisser filer faute de preuves mais quelque chose le chiffonnait. Hier soir, il avait parcouru le net à la recherche de quelque chose et il avait trouvé. William le sanglant semblait être une vieille légende anglaise, ça parlait d'un homme qui tuait ses victimes avec des… rivets ? Sordide. Il avait aussi trouvé des traces de ce William dans toutes l'Europe à des dates diverses et variées, mais ça faisait plus d'une centaine d'années que cet homme avait disparu. A moins que cette histoire de vampire était vrai… Ils n'avaient rien ! Comment condamner quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune réalité ? Logan referma le dossier prêt à relâcher le prisonnier.

« On le garde encore… »  
« Mais, Lieutenant… »  
« Il n'a pas demandé d'avocat, personne ne sait qui il est, personne ne le recherche, d'ailleurs personne ne sait qu'il est là ! Transfert-le dans une cellule à l'écart des autres, on le fera craquer ! »  
« Comment ? »  
« Pas d'eau, pas de nourriture et surtout pas de sommeil ! »

Logan regarda son lieutenant de biais, ils n'étaient pas dans une prison militaire ! Depuis que son supérieur avait été appelé à Guantanamo, il était revenu avec des manières peu orthodoxe…

Huit jours… Huit jours qu'il était questionné, torturé mentalement, prêt à craquer… enfin pour peu qu'il ait quelque chose à avouer ou même à dévoiler… Le pire, c'était la faim… non pas que leur manège de l'affamer et le tenter avec un poulet rôti ne prenne sur lui, mais le lieutenant s'était coupé en se rasant et une odeur de sang venait lui chatouiller le nez.  
Les deux inspecteurs le laissèrent réfléchir, laissant avec lui, un bleu, un petit jeune qui commençait simplement. Spike le regarda, longuement. Son corps… sa chemise… son cou… ses veines qu'il arrivait presque à voir, à sentir. L'arôme du sang frais ! Il sauta sur la table, pieds et mains attachés, Spike huma l'air tout en regardant avec une lueur animale le jeune homme posté devant la porte. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, vraiment… Il ne voulait pas faire ça. Mais l'envie était plus forte que tout… D'un bond, il sauta sur l'homme et en dépit de l'atroce douleur, il le mordit. D'abord, le regret, la compassion, puis la faim, la rage folle et meurtrière… Le goût du sang ! Chaud, réconfortant ! Et la faim qui disparaissait ! Et puis un éclaire de lucidité ou plutôt d'auto-conservation, il relâcha le corps avant de faire frire son cerveau. C'était trop tard, ou presque. Il ne savait pas. Le pouls était irrégulier à ce rythme… Alors il frappa et hurla, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre agent pénètre la salle d'interrogation et vienne s'occuper du blessé. Il avait peut-être tué un flic, alors il n'essaya même pas de se défendre lorsque le lieutenant le matraqua de coups avant de l'enfermer dans une cellule de cantonnement.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme quelques heures ou jours plus tard, Spike avait perdu le fil du temps depuis qu'il était ici, heureusement pour lui, on ne l'avait jamais mis dans une cellule avec vue sur le ciel, certainement pour le faire craquer avec leur néon qui clignotaient vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre…

« Dr Stuart, psychiatre. Vous savez où vous êtes ? »

Spike rigola. Un psy ? Son regard se tourna vers l'inspecteur blondie, comme il l'appelait. C'était le flic le plus avenant avec lui. Ouai, jamais il ne l'avait frappé. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Logan, non ?

« L'inspecteur Logan m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Vous… vous vous prenez pour un vampire, n'es-ce pas ? Expliquez-moi… »

La lumière s'alluma et Spike ferma les yeux tout en se terrant dans un coin de la pièce, tel un animal sauvage en proie à la peur. Le médecin s'installa sur une chaise, observé par le fameux Logan qui avait la main sur la crosse de son revolver. Pas qu'il ait eut envie de frapper le prisonnier, mais après ce qu'il avait fait à l'un de ses agents, il valait mieux se méfier.

« Je n'ai rien à expliquer, je suis un assassin, ça vous va. Je tue, par plaisir, envie, qu'importe ! Je fais le mal, car j'adore ça ! Vous avez déjà dégusté le sang d'une de vos victimes ? Cette impression d'être tout puissant ! J'aime être ce que je suis ! Et je me dégoûte d'avoir voulu changer pour une putain de nana ! J'aurai dû la tuer et la re-tuer ! C'est ce que Spike aurait dû faire… Mais bien entendu, William, ce pauvre William… tendre et poète… Incapable de prendre des décisions d'homme ! Pauvre loque miteuse ! »

Spike sauta sur le psy en hurlant. C'était simple, ils étaient en train de le rendre dingue, il fut stoppé par le cliquetis de l'arme de Logan qui se tenait à gauche du médecin. Il pourrait bien se prendre une balle dans le crâne, ça lui ferait pas grand chose ! Il fit un sourire narquois en observant le psychiatre. Il ne l'aimait pas. Personne ne pouvait l'aider ! Ne voyaient-ils pas ? Il était damné pour l'éternité ! L'ÉTERNITÉ ! Et ce n'était pas un petit humain de pacotille qui allait pouvoir l'aider !

« William… »  
« Spike ! » reprit-il fermement.  
« Spike… Je ne peux vous aider, si vous ne voulez pas vous aider vous-même. »  
« Personne ne peut m'aider, Docteur ! »

Le psychiatre n'insista pas. Schizophrénie ? Désordre de la personnalité ? Spike semblait ne pas trop se dissocier de William. Le psy n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qui clochait avec William. En tout cas, une chose était sûre. Il était dangereux pour lui-même mais aussi pour les autres, mieux valait qu'il soit incarcéré dans un hôpital psychiatrique au plus vite. C'était son premier cas de "vampirisme" il n'avait encore jamais vu quelqu'un sauter à la jugulaire de ses victimes, il pourrait certainement faire une thèse sur cet homme si il arrivait à l'envoyer dans une prison dans laquelle il officiait…

« Il est jugé coupable, pas besoin de jugement, de toute façon, il n'existe pas réellement. En attendant qu'on trouve qui il est, on l'entrera dans le fichier sous le nom de William… William… Savage ! Allez hop c'est classé ! Nationalité : anglaise, vu l'accent qu'il a ! Inculpé pour trafique de drogue et coups et blessures sur agent. Je ne veux pas qu'il sorte de prison tant que je serais en vie ! Et obligez-le à suivre un traitement psychiatrique ! »

Le lieutenant venait de parler… Logan soupira, il serait en charge du transfert du prisonnier. Pas qu'il croyait réellement à cette histoire de vampire, mais pour transférer son prisonnier avec le plus de calme possible il repoussa le transfert en soirée. On attacha et menotta Spike sous le regard de Logan, le camion de sécurité venait d'arriver, c'était le moment d'emmener William vers la prison la plus proche et de sécurité renforcée : **Fox River**.

* * *

2007/2010 Suite dans la rubrique crossover Buffy/Prison Break. J'espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
